Country Girls Daizenshuu ①
|producer = |Last = Seasons 1st Mini Album (2019) |Chronology1 = Country Girls Video Collections Chronology |Last1 = Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1 Country Girls 1st Video Collection (2017) |Single1 = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |Single2 = Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time |Single3 = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |Single4 = Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request |Single5 = Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love }} Country Girls Daizenshuu ① (カントリー・ガールズ大全集①; The Complete Works of Country Girls ①) is Country Girls' first compilation album, and second compilation album overall. It was released on December 4, 2019 in 2 editions, one regular and one limited."カントリー・ガールズ　ベストアルバム「カントリー・ガールズ大全集①」12月4日発売決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. A high-resolution digital version of the album was available through mora from December 2 to December 26, 2019."【12/25まで】カントリー・ガールズのハイレゾアルバムを期間限定特別価格で配信！ 【12/25まで】カントリー・ガールズのハイレゾアルバムを期間限定特別価格で配信！ " (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-01. Following the album's release, the group suspended all activities on December 26, 2019, and all current members graduated from the group."カントリー・ガールズ 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. Tracklist CD Disc 1= #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne #Tamerai Summer Time #Boogie Woogie LOVE #Koi wa Magnet #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ #Dou Datte Ii no #Namida no Request #Good Boy Bad Girl #Peanut Butter Jelly Love #Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou (2017.5.4 Live @ Nakano Sun Plaza) #Ashita Kara wa Omokage #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto #Mousou Rehearsal #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei #Gizagiza Heart no Komoriuta #Kimama na Kataomoi |-|Disc 2= #Konamaiki Girl #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" #Matenai After Five #Kasa wo Sasu Senpai #Yowaki Joshi Taibu Todoke #Itooshikutte Gomen ne ('19 five girls version) #One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ #Natsuiro no Palette #Zutto Zutto (ずっとずっと; Forever and Ever) #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (2015 Country Girls Ver.) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai 【Bonus Track】 #Uwaki na Honey Pie (2015 Country Girls Ver.) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai 【Bonus Track】 Limited Edition Blu-ray ;Music Video Clip Collection #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Music Video) #Koi Dorobou (Music Video) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Music Video) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Dance Shot Ver.) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Close-up Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Music Video) #Tamerai Summer Time (Dance Shot Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Close-up Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Music Video) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Dance Shot Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Close-up Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Music Video) #Koi wa Magnet (Dance Shot Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Close-up Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Music Video) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Close-up Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Music Video) #Dou Datte Ii no (Dance Shot Ver.) #Namida no Request (Music Video) #Namida no Request (Dance Shot Ver.) #Good Boy Bad Girl (Music Video) #Good Boy Bad Girl (Dance Shot Ver.) #Good Boy Bad Girl (Close-up Ver.) #Peanut Butter Jelly Love (Music Video) #Peanut Butter Jelly Love (Dance Shot Ver.) #Peanut Butter Jelly Love (Close-up Ver.) #Konamaiki Girl (Music Video) #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" (Music Video) #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" (Dance Shot Ver.) #One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ (Music Video) ;Bonus Footage # Music Video Kanshou ~Ozeki・Funaki Hen~ (ミュージックビデオ鑑賞～小関・船木編～; Music Video Viewing ~Ozeki・Funaki Edition~) # Music Video Kanshou ~Yamaki・Morito Hen~ (ミュージックビデオ鑑賞～山木・森戸編～; Music Video Viewing ~Yamaki・Morito Edition~) # Album Jacket Satsuei Making Eizou (アルバムジャケット撮影メイキング映像; Making Video of the Album Jacket Photoshoot) Featured Members *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Funaki Musubu *Former Members: **Tsugunaga Momoko **Inaba Manaka **Shimamura Uta **Yanagawa Nanami ;CD Disc 1 Track 12 only * Album Information ;Zutto Zutto *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru *Dance Choreography: MUSUKawamura Ayano. "⭐MUSU⭐川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-11-05. Concert Performances ;Zutto Zutto *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |December |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 6,466 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 5,201 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |20 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2019&month=12&day=16 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |20 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2019&month=12&day=16 |} Trivia *"Zutto Zutto" is the first song to be choreographed by member Funaki Musubu under the name MUSU. *The cover for the limited edition was changed two days after it was revealed. *The album contains all of Country Girls' songs except for "Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto ('15 5nin Ver.)". Gallery CountryGirlsDaizenshuu1-lo.png|Original Limited Edition Cover References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: Apple Music, Recochoku, mora Category:Country Girls Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Last Album Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Country Girls Blu-rays